Anime-Cartoon Unity
by RDK Rana
Summary: Dying was not on the list of things I wanted to do but being famous was but not the way I was now getting famous by. Self Insert
1. Chapter 1

what should I eat today' i was going back home and was feeling really hungry.

'a pizza, Coke, Doritos, burger, pretzels and potato it would be way too much.

'pizza, coke and Doritos it is then'.

I unpocketed my phone and dialed the nearest pizza shop number and ordered my favorite pizza.

* * *

I had just to take a turn to reach my house when something, no, rather someone startled me.

A weird guy out of the blue appeared and believe me, I don't know how to react to it and Halloween isn't even near but I am seeing a guy in a spooky costume.

he looked like he was going to murder someone and by any chance, I don't want to be that 'someone'

let me see my options.

(i) walk off, I was just passing by.

(ii) scream but it will tempt the guy to kill me rather early than anticipated

(iii) just stare and wait for him to say something but it would be a weird.

(iv) beat him to a pulp but I don't know how.

I decided to go with the first option.

when I was about to take a step, the weird guy said something which caused me to halt my movement.

"Hello there"said the guy with a crooked smile.

"I have an offer for you".

"uhh what offer?"I hesitantly asked, not sure what to say.

"since you have died, I am giving you a second chance at life and a totally different one but it's your choice".

'i died but how?' i didn't know how to answer to that so I kept quiet.

"so is it a yes or no?'.

"but I am not dead mister and if you are playing some sick joke, don't.

"Oh humans they are so interesting" his crooked grin got wider. I deadpanned at that one. I had a face that literally said 'seriously'.

"what do you mean?" I asked with a confused face.

"let me show you" just as he said that the surrounding environment around me changed. I was now standing in the city in the middle of the road. so I said the only thing I can think of.

"the fuck?"

I was now starting to get panicked. I felt my myself drowning with my own questions. so many questions but no answers.'how did I get here; why I am here; where am I '

I tried to look for that weird guy and found him right behind me after a second or two.

"how did we get here?" I asked him in a panicked tone.

"just watch"his face for the first time neutral.

I watched as people went by their usual business until a certain moment that left my eyes and jaw wide open .i saw myself. my another self was going to crossing the road and was in the middle of the road until a car hit my anther self and I saw as my soul left the body without feeling a tinge pain and watched as the soul went on without giving a second glance to the now dead body

my face changed colors and that if I had one

"but how"

"Isn't it obvious?"

'i died and the soul left the body ' but I never thought that I would die that easily, that sudden. I never expected it to be like that but it was inevitable

I felt nothing. I didn't know what to feel. I stretched the silence that has fallen since the revelation of my current state, that is 'dead, astral form or zombie or a ghost.

"so now what?"

"like I said before, an offer"

"what offer?"

"you get reincarnated "

"but you said before that it's totally different and how is that?"

"you are getting reincarnated in dc universe"

ha

lol

my brain can be fooled so easily

I probably just misheard him so I tried to confirm.

"pardon?" disbelief clear in my tone of voice.

"you get reincarnated in dc universe".

"can you repeat it again".

"reincarnated in dc universe".

"are you Sirius?".

"no, I am shinigami".

"not funny".

"but why would you choose me out of all the people out there?".

"since I was getting bored, I decided to have something for amusement ".

"someTHING?" I stretched the word thing long enough for him to understand what I mean.

"I didn't expected you to forget this early but just a reminder you are dead ".

"Ohh yeah, right".

"so I have no body right now"

"correct"

"so I am a ghost". the guy replied with a nod and said "typical".

"so what if I say no. then am I supposed to pay for my sins in hell or haunt houses for the rest of the eternity. I am pretty sure I won't be going to heaven since I have blood of millions of ants on my hands or feet or shoes,both actually but it doesn't matter

"like I said before it's your choice but if you choose not to, like you guessed earlier you are going to hell and if it's a yes, you will be born again and inevitably die again

'i don't have choice do I? so "it's a yes"

there was no loss in getting reincarnated. I was alone. no family .no job but yet living, no rather surviving .it was still better than going to hell. anyone else would have made the same choice.

"I don't have anything to lose so yeah but would I remember my past life ".

"I am getting reincarnated as a human, right? ".i can't imagine being a snake, centipede, snail and remember my past life or worse an ant, the labor would be way too intense and it wouldn't be any better than hell.

"yes, but a human with special powers".

"what type of power".

"you can have the powers of Saiyan, wizard, titan shifter and ninja ."

"can I have all of the theses supernatural abilities?".

"no".

"so only one?.

"yes".

let me see

I can't be a Saiyan since there is a guy called Clark Kent having almost same power. wizard seems to be a nice choice but they already have John contastine for that.i can't risk being a titan shifter since I don't want to turn into a giant form of uncontrolled mess everytime I get the option remaining is that of ninja.

"if I choose Ninja will I have power like the ninjas in the Naruto series ?".

"yes".

"which elemental affinity can I have and am I going to have any bloodline?".

"you can have all the elemental affinities including affinities like lava release but as for blood line it's your choice"

"cool, so I am choosing ninja".

"is your decision final because you can't change it".

"yes its final and hurry up can't wait anymore "

"so brace yourself .it could hurt a bit "

"a bit?"

I wasn't able to hear his reply if any.

but I was getting bored anyway

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

.

nooo nooo!

but my Doritos, pizza, and coke.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: The first chapter was poorly written. This chapter though is definitely better than the first one. I had wrote the first chapter in a hurry. For people still bearing with me here I present to you the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. And also the story summary is shitty.

I woke up and got up immediately. I checked my surroundings. It was definitely an alley. I checked myself. I was wearing a grey hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. I checked my pockets. I found a wallet and it seemed to be probably mine. It had high school student id card in it and a few bucks enough to buy me two meals but not more than that. I tried to find driving license but I didn't find any. The id card told me that in this life my date of birth is 20 september 2002 but how old was I?

I got out of the alley.

I was sweating so much. People were giving me glances as if had a grown a head or two. Or was i just this pretty now. Huh, still doesn't explain it.

I saw a group of some women pass by me. I approached one of them. When the woman saw me, she gave me a weird look and almost seemed to want to get away from me when she realized that I was approaching her.

"Umm excuse me if you dont mind, can you tell me what date is today?"

"fourteen october two thousand eighteen. ( *cough cough* ahemm trying to increase word count) Are you lost? Are you okay?" so the timeline is also fucked. Not only me huh. As the famous saying goes ' if i am dying, you die with me.

"Where am i ?"

"Gotham city"

Did she literally just said gotham, the crime ridden city?

"Oh okay."

"Do you have amnesia? Can you remember anything? You really need to go see a doctor"

"yeah , i mean no. i just forgot."

Before she could say anything further I walked away.

I checked my student id card again. My name was Skylar Ace. And i was apparently 16 years old.

So gotham huh? Gotham was filled with all sort of criminals. Thugs, murders, psychos, kidnapper. You name it you will find it in Gotham.

It was a wonder that I wasn't mugged or robbed already while I was in the alley.

"Aaaaah! Fuckin heck my head hurts like a bitch" I groaned and grabbed my head. And upon grabbing my head, i realized that my hair were very wet. So i brought one of my hand into my sight so i could see what was it and as i feared it was freakin blood. Oh i don't feel so good anymore. Explains the glances and all that stuff. I had to jinx myself. I was literally mugged in the alley. Alright think straight. What should i do now. Yeah right hospitals exist. I really hope google maps exist here. I checked myself again for any phone. After a moment of searching i found it in my back pocket

It was all well and good until you realize it's a freaking flip phone. Damn which medieval era do i live in?

I need to see the wound and for that I would require a mirror or something. If the wound is deep enough, then I would need to go seek medical attention and if not, then i can tend to it myself.

I wiped the blood of my face and roamed in the search for anything reflective. Soon i found myself in front of a glass door which was enough for serving my purpose of checking the wound.

After checking the wound through and through, i realized it was not deep enough for me to pay hospital a visit. It should heal itself.

So what to do now?

Yeah check where I am? In the comics? In the movies? In the games?

Best way to do it check the frickin newspaper. So i wandered off in my search of the newspaper.

I kept on walking until I reached my point of interest

"Perfect" I said as i saw a newspaper stand.

 _Drunken billionaire burns down home'_ read the headlines of today's newspaper.

Interesting hmm. Apparently i am in the movies and all the ra's al ghul stuff has transpired already. What really bothered me was the fact that that an entire city was in chaos and madness and the newspaper editors put a billionaire's burnt down house news as the headline. Seems like the editors thinks that a billionaire's news would attract more people than a whole city in chaos.

Before I get acquainted with my 'new powers', I need a place to stay. Considering i am a minor and going to a high school. I should definitely have a place to stay. Apartment, house hell even orphanage would be fine.

I don't know where to go. Going to school and have people who knew this body to approach me and ask them where i live should seems like a good idea. I can act amnesiac. Hell i wouldn't even have to fake all of it. The flip phone told me that today was a tuesday and currently 8 pm, meaning tomorrow should be school. Giving me roughly approximately 12 hours before i can go to the high school and dp my would-be-oscar-worthy acting. But for the 12 hours now what the heck should i do? Sleep on the floor. Yes a good idea indeed. Damn this body is so much tired.


End file.
